Quand même notre vie n'est plus à nous!
by Ereshkigal
Summary: Sur fond de guerre , Harry et Draco vont apprendre à se révéler l'un l'autre au fil des pertes et des souffrances. Oui mais et après la guerre? slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Ereshkigal   **

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout est a JKR**

**Résum : Si le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore il arrive parfois que même l'amour n'en puisse plus…_Et ce fut le cas de cet amour là, les deux hommes on baissé les bras._**

**_                    Reprends ton crucifix et laisse moi sombrer !_**

****

Harry marchait lentement le long de rues dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il arpentait son chemin depuis l'âge de onze ans et jamais personne n'avait été à ses côtés suffisamment proche pour deviner ce qui sourdait au fon de lui, cette impression de pouvoir et de puissance, couplée si étroitement à cette impression d'impuissance face au destin, face à la mort elle-même. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'un beau jour les yeux, émeraudes jumelles et origines de ces pierres précieuses qui ornaient son regard, s'éteignent dans la souffrance la plus totale… Qui était-il si ce n'est une enfant orphelin mais en même temps bourreau de ses propres parents ? Ce n'était pas sa faute lui répétaient sans cesse tous ses amis, du moins ceux qui étaient encore en vie, il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de ses parents puisque de toute façon il n'était alors qu'un bébé. Mais tous ignoraient ce que pour Harry pouvait signifié la prophétie, pour lui c'était sa naissance qui avait provoqué la mort de ses parents. C'était également le fait qu'il soit le pendant de Voldemort, car tellement proche et opposé à lui : tous deux avaient souffert d'un manque d'amour dans leur enfance, tous deux étaient des enfants surpuissants et solitaires…Cependant l'un avait choisit la voix des ombres et l'autre la voix de la lumière.

Harry mis un coup de poing dans une benne à ordures, rageusement. Non il n'avait rien choisit du tout, on l'avait propulsé comme le sauveur du monde sans lui demander son avis, faisant de lui un enfant grandit trop vite. Un enfant sans amour et sans discernement certain des sentiments qui l'habitent… Et maintenant de toute façon il se rendait compte que rien ne servait rien, de toute façon sa destinée n'était pas de vivre, car l'Avada reçu de Voldemort l'avait effectivement tué le même jour que ses parents, il était revenu à une vie artificielle que seul animait le but de retrouver cet instant fugace, cette demi seconde qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir à nouveau le passage menant à ses parents, à sa vie…  Combien de fois s'était-il demandé si ce n'était pas un cauchemar éveill ?

Dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley quelque jours après es obsèques, il avait découvert un livre d'un auteur moldu : Calderon. _"La vie est un songe_" racontait les mésaventures d'un homme emprisonné parce que les étoiles avaient prédit qu'il serrait un tyran. Son père après moult années veut faire un test afin de voir si son fils pourrait devenir roi malgré la prophétie… Sigismond devient violent et grâce aux précaution prises on le fait enfermer à nouveau lui laissant penser que tout cela n'était qu'un songe…C'est à ce moment donné que le prisonnier parachève sa réflexion en déclarant: _La vie est un songe et les songes rien que des songes_…

Pour Harry ce livre en plus d'avoir appartenu à la jeunes Weasley revêtait une importance capitale car il résumait sans faille ce qu'il ressentait. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur Ginny, morte en Roumanie dans la bataille qu'elle avait livré avec son frère Charlie et son petit ami Neville Longdubat contre les mangemorts qui avaient attaqué la ville de Cluj pour tuer les sorciers qui y demeuraient, principalement des chercheurs qui enquêtaient sur les dragons en voie de disparition. La tête rousse de Virginia Weasley s'était doucement appuyée sur un lit de plantes dont elle ne connaîtrai jamais le nom, dans les froides brumes de la mi-décembre alors qu'un soleil pâle faisaient jouer ses reflets dans la chevelure de feu…

Charlie et Neville avaient vengé la jeune fille avec une fougue qui avait forcé les médicomages à adapter leur méthode d'identification tellement les mangemorts étaient méconnaissables…

Harry avait prononcé un discours pour l'oraison funèbre mais son cœur n'y était plus, bien qu'ayant out tenté pour pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve et aider Ron à la surmonter il s'était vu dans l'incapacité de trouver les bons mots. Même Malfoy avait fait mieux en une phrase exempte de méchancet : 

- "Elle avait le courage et la ténacité d'une lionne !"

Rien que ces mots avait consolé, ou ne serais-ce qu'un peu apaisé la peine de Ron.

Hermione avait encaissé comme à son habitude, en s'enfermant pendant deux jours dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, elle était ressortie les yeux rougis, un peu plus maigre, le menton haut et des résolutions encore plus fortes. Ginny serrait fière de son petit ami, même Rogue ni trouvait plus si souvent à redire. Neville avait au fond de lui la force de Ginny pour le guider, ajoutée à celle de ses parents.   

Pour Harry la mort de Ginny avait signifié une prise de conscience, pas celle que tous pouvaient mourir autour de lui, ça il le savait déjà. Mais il se rendait compte que maintenant, quoiqu'il ait pu en penser, la jeune fille avait raison à propos de sa façon de mener sa vie.

Harry soupira et pris place sur un banc en face d'un petit cimetière que deux anges gardaient.

Ginny, sa confidente devaient sûrement maintenant posséder elle aussi une magnifique paire d'ailes.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant des disputes qu'il avait avec son amie ainsi que son caractère si éloigné de celui d'un ange. Souvent son comportement avait scandalisé le plus jeune des rouquins et elle lui répétait souvent que les nuits sans lendemain avec des amants toujours différents ne le mèneraient jamais au grand jamais au bonheur. Comment expliquer à celle qui menait le combat de sa vie pour le bonheur des autres et non pour le sien propre, celle qui avait réussi a reconstruire une oasis dans le cataclysmique décors de la vie de Neville que ce bonheur il n'en voulait pas, qu'il ne le cherchait pas car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvaient en aucun cas y accéder ?

Quelle serait la réaction de cet ange fougueux si il s'avouait à lui-même que sa propre vie le dégoûtait… A elle, sa seule amie qui avait trouvé au fond de lui cette boule de douleur, à celle qui était morte dans les parfums inconnus d'une terre pour laquelle elle avait donné sans hésité sa vie. Pour cet enfant qu'elle serait dans ses bras pour le protéger, pour cet enfant inconnu qui grandirait sans souvenir de la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé en sacrifiant sa vie et son bonheur pour celui d'un inconnu qui ne suivrait peut-être même pas la bonne voix…

Pourrait-il lui aussi trouver une force latente en lui, une force qui le pousserai à vouloir vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre comme le faisaient Hermione et Ron, qui eux vivaient pour l'autre avant de vivre pour eux même…Pourrait-il continuer le combat comme Neville, juste pour la mémoire de cette personne…  

Harry laissa du temps s'écouler entre ses doigt, il laissait le soleil décliner sur l'horizon f            ace à ce petit cimetière, face à deux adolescents entrelacé sur une tombe, face à des serments d'amours qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Un rayon de soleil passa à travers un vase ou reposaient des roses rouges qui s'embrasèrent comme les cheveux de Ginny le faisaient souvent et Harry senti sa présence rassurante, elle ne reposait pas encore en paix, il lui fallait finir sa réflexion pour qu'elle puisse enfin partir tranquille… 

Alors il compris ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle voulait qu'il essaye, juste qu'il essaye d'y croire, qu'il arrête de passer d'un lit à l'autre, qu'il se laisse toucher qu'il essaye ne serais-ce que pour plus d'une nuit d'oublier que sa vie n'était pas à lui, ou mieux encore qu'il récupère sa vie.

Le poids d'un corps fit plier un peu le banc, mais Harry ne broncha pas.

- Harry, faut rentrer maintenant…

- Je sais, mais je crois que si je me lève d'ici le pont entre les deux mondes va se briser…

- Allez Potter laisse les morts poursuivre leur route, on les rejoindra bien assez tôt !

- Elle voulait me sauver moi, qu'elle ironie puisque c'était à moi de vous sauver tous ! 

- Harry, Ginny avait raison de vouloir que tu t'accroches un peu plus à cette vie, tu sais, moi non plus je n'y suis plus attaché autant que ça…

- Quelques jours avant qu'elle parte je lui ai dit de reprendre son crucifix, de me laisser sombrer dans le gouffre de mes souffrances…

Harry contemplait les derniers rougeoiements des ultimes rayons du soleil dans les roses…

- Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait tu sais, même si je la connaissait très peu, Potter.

- Draco faudrait un jour que tu te décides sur l'appellation que tu veux me donner, ou c'est Harry ou c'est Potter, vu Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais jamais comment t'appeler… Depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés j'ai du mal.

- Moi aussi, mais la prochaine fois ne "m'appelle" pas, viens me chercher.

- Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait non ?

Les derniers rayons s'éteignirent et Harry sentit que son moment de grâce était finit, mais la transition, il le savait, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer, il la devait à Ginny…

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit, la fouine ?

- Si tu veux, de toute façon ça fait longtemps que je ne te verrouille plus la porte, tu le sais.

- Je sais, depuis que j'ai tué ton père en fait.

- Oh non Potter, c'est depuis plus longtemps mais ça tu ne le savais pas !

Harry sourit un peu plus tendrement qu'à son habitude. Si il le savait, mais il voulait que Draco ne saches jamais qu'il se souvenait de ce jour là où il l'avait trouvé inanimé dans le parc de Poudlard, sous alimenté et épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré Sirius. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Draco saches qu'il était parfaitement conscient d'être resté une semaine dans la chambre de préfet du blond qui lui aussi, malgré le monstre qu'avait été son père, avait quelqu'un à pleurer.

- Draco ?

- Oui Potter ?

- Dis tu veux bien me servir de Doudou ?

- Oui…

Draco soupira à son tour sachant parfaitement que pas même la mort de Ginny n'empêcherai pas le Survivant d'être la pire catin de tout Poudlard, trouvant là le seul moyen de noyer son vide intérieur. Après tout peu lui importait du moment que Harry restait le plus souvent dans son lit à lui, même si il ne l'aimait pas et même si il ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme une conquête dont la porte serait ouverte pour s'assouvir tant que possible. De toute façon pour Draco s'était mieux que rien, mieux que rien de pouvoir ne serais-ce que coucher avec celui qu'il avait appris à aimer en secret, coucher avec l'assassin de son père.

- Allez Potter, en route si on veut avoir la chance de ne pas faire encore jaser tout le monde !

- Oui Malfoy, remet ta personna qu'on y aille !

Draco sourit avant de remettre son masque de froide indifférence, son personnage si bien forgé par les ans, et que le temps et les larmes qui avaient coulé dessus avait si bien poli qu'il lui collait à la peau comme pour s'y incruster pour toujours…Et c'était si tentant de le laisser faire parfois. Draco caressât son avant bras droit et fis une grimace lorsqu'il sentit la marque qui l'ornait.

- Il t'appelle, Malfoy ?

- Non, c'est juste de la sentir qui me rappelle que parfois c'est plus simple de se laisser porter par ce qui a toujours été.

- Mmh, je vois ce que tu veux dire !

Les deux garçon se regardèrent puis transplanèrent de commun accord pour se retrouver devant les portes de Poudlard. Parcourrant le parc il ne s'adressèrent même pas la parole marchant très éloigné l'un de l'autre, chacun dans son propre désert intérieur.

Arrivant dans la grande salle ils se séparèrent sans un mot pour retourner chacun dans leur camps, laissant derrière eux le bref interlude qu'il avaient eu.

Ce soir là Harry fut à l'heure, ce soir comme tous les autres soirs Draco déshabillât son compagnon qui restait presque sans aucune réaction, ne laissant échapper que quelques gémissements sourds dont Draco se délecta tant qu'il pu sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus.

 Ce soir comme les autres le Serpentard posséda le Griffondor sans même que celui-ci en retire autre chose qu'un plaisir physique qui était devenu sa drogue. Ce soir là encore Draco s'endormit en essayant d'implorer un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que quelque part dans l'enfer gelé du cœur de Potter il fasse naître une toute petite étincelle de vie, même si cette étincelle ne se révélait pas être à son égard.

      (À suivre)

**Eresh' : Voilà c'était pas vraiment au programme cette fic là, je ne la préméditais pas !**

**En fait je pensais ne jamais l'écrire parce que de toute façon je me sentait pas vraiment capable de traduire les sentiment de personne pouvant tant souffrir…J'ai essayé d'humaniser au maximum Harry et Draco pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et si vous pouviez laisser des petits mots d'encouragement ou non, toutes les critiques étant les bienvenues ce serait gentil !**


	2. Il voulait tout jusqu'à demain

**Auteur : Ereshkigal   **

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout est a JKR**

**Résum : Si le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore il arrive parfois que même l'amour n'en puisse plus…_Et ce fut le cas de cet amour là, les deux hommes on baissé les bras._**

                                          _ **Il voulait tout jusqu'à demain…jusqu'au matin.**_

Deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent lentement sur la vision d'un corps endormi. Harry soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez essayant de se souvenir du nom du cinquième année qu'il avait ramené dans son lit. Il renonça à cette idée au bout d'une dizaine de minute sentant le mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Il se leva jetant un dernier regard sur le torse à moitié découvert du Serdaigle, un regard empli d'indifférence qui glissa sur le ventre plat aux abdominaux bien dessinés, puis il remonta sur les pectoraux, joliment dessiné sans être gonflés. Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout il n'avait qu'a claquer des doigts pour avoir n'importe quel amant ou amante…alors à quoi bon ? Il attrapa sa robe de chambre lança un dernier coup d'œil franchement dégoûté à présent sur l'inconnu qui avait partagé son lit, se saisit de sa baguette et ouvrit le passage secret entre sa chambre et celle de Draco. Bien qu'Harry ne soit pas préfet il possédait une chambre individuelle, chose inédite. Dumbledore avait jugé préférable qu'il en soit ainsi pour protéger la vie de château de l'étalage d'une vie scandaleuse, et en particulier celle de la vie du Survivant. Bien sûr Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore faisait pratiquement corps avec les murs, Dumbledore était omniscient.

Harry déboucha enfin dans la chambre vert et argent du Mangemort blond. Dumbledore était omniscient et Dumbledore savait que Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort gradé, hautement gradé, il savait que le blond aimait le brun… Seul le brun ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cela.

Harry se glissa dans les draps chauds pour y finir sa nuit. C'était étrange, somme toute, ce bien-être qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Malfoy. Il fallait avouer que le Serpentard était un Dieu du plumard et que c'était pratique que sa porte lui soit ouverte.

S'assouvir. Oui c'était cela, s'assouvir jusqu'à la douleur, jusqu'à ce que la limite entre plaisir et souffrance soit si ténue que le sang devient le catalyseur surpuissant d'un plaisir sans borne. Jouir jusqu'à saigner, jusqu'à hurler, c'était là son moteur. Pas l'amour, la haine. La haine de ce qu'était sa vie, la haine de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui-même et l'envie de se détruire. Cette satisfaction de se sentir sombrer, de voire jusqu'où il pourrait aller, quelle profondeur avait l'abysse de la déchéance sous ses pieds. Où d'autres disent toujours plus haut, lui voulait aller plus bas, plus profond, peut-être se noierait-il enfin dans son propre fiel ?

Draco ouvrit ses cieux orageux sur les émeraudes qu'il chérissait et jamais ne devrait le savoir sous peine de ne plus s'ouvrir face à lui.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Encore dans mon lit ?

- Faut croire.

- Ton amant s'appelait comment ?

- euh…

- T'as encore oublié ?

- Faut croire.

- Ah…on est dimanche et tu n'as pas de pieu. Je dois donc en déduire que c'est foutu pour ma grasse mat' sans effort ?

Des mains baladeuses se promenant sous le drap répondirent pour le Griffondor. La main flatta lentement le ventre plat du blond qui se mit sur le dos et se laissa faire. Une main agile se glissa dans son pantalon de pyjama pour aller taquiner la chair sensible et douce qui se nichait entre les cuisses du blond. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à réagir dans les mains du brun qui commença de longues caresses adroites tout en taquinant du pouce la partie la plus érogène de l'être entier qui s'offrait à lui. Impudique. Ce mot traversa l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il voyait Harry déboutonné son propre pyjama de sa main libre. Alanguis sur son lit Draco décida de rester passif et d'attendre la suite du programme. Entièrement nu, le Survivant s'allongea sur sa proie par-dessus le drap, les mains courant sur le torse, alors que son bassin entreprenait un mouvement lent de frottement contre l'érection de son partenaire. Draco gémit. C'était bon, son corps le lui disait. C'était vide, son cœur le lui disait. Harry se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes puis les malmena avec une lenteur exaspérante. Draco sentit un sourire étirer les lèvres de son ancienne némésis. Avant qu'il ne comprenne Harry lui griffa sauvagement le torse de la clavicule au nombril et se mit à laper le sang qui suintait de la griffure. Un animal. C'était exactement cela. Un animal qui veut se repaître. Le corps de Draco s'arqua sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, regardant incrédule Harry, qui le bord de la bouche maculé de sang laissa tomber un "oups" devant la marque de ses dents sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis. Puis encore plus sauvage il s'attaqua au drap qui ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, au même titre que le reste du pyjama du blond. Harry se mit en devoir de marquer comme sien toute parcelle de peau suçant, aspirant, léchant pour se délecter de la peau du blond et de ses gémissements. Quand il se fut lassé de ce petit jeu unilatéral, le survivant présenta ses doigts à Draco qui les lécha avec application jusqu'à ce que Harry les lui retire.

- J'avais du… essaya de commencer Draco

- Tu la fermes ! Le coupa le Survivant

Malgré le ton doux, Draco se résigna. C'était étrange d'habitude c'était lui qui était actif et Harry passif. L'idée de se faire posséder ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. Harry l'embrassa alors que d'une main il flattait l'érection du Serpentard. Ce dernier était dans l'attente de ce qu'il percevait comme un cadeau. Harry laissait son corps aux autres, il ne voulait jamais prendre. Au fond de lui, Draco sentait qu'il y avait là une évolution, malgré son incapacité à pousser une réflexion dans les conditions actuelles. La main du Griffondor avait cessé son travail, le brun se mouvait de façon étrange, tout en embrassant Draco, il gémissait contre sa bouche. Puis doucement, après s'être préparé lui-même, il s'empala sur le membre érigé du Serpentard qui lâcha un halètement de surprise. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. De la déception, parce qu'il voulait être à son amour, et du plaisir. Plaisir de se sentir en lui, de l'avoir vu lui-même s'occuper de tout. Puis après un mouvement du bassin effectué par le brun, le cerveau du blond déconnecta pour laisser le champ libre à ses sens… Quelques mouvements de plus et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en un même cri. Puis Harry s'effondra dans les bras de son Mangemort.

- Content ?

- Mmmmh…

- Quoi t'aurais des réclamations ?

- Nan. Je croyais…

- Quoi ?

- Comme tu étais au-dessus…

- Bah, tu voulais pas bouger…Mais non, pour ça j'attends de ressentir quelque chose pour la personne avec qui je couche.

La flèche vint se planter dans le cœur du Serpentard qui en resta là. De toute façon il ne s'attendait à rien. Il n'était ni l'espion de Dumbledore, ni un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Voldemort et même si il le regrettait parfois il continuait. Alors à quoi bon quelle que soit l'issue ça ne se ferait jamais. Au mieux il finirait à Azkaban au pire il serait exécuté, et ce seulement si la guerre était en la faveur du "Bien". Sinon Harry mourrait, point final. Il s'était fait un raison.

- Tu sais je me sens étrange parfois.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop trop…

- Mais encore ? 

- Ben mon comportement…

- Quoi ? Le fait que tu es une vraie prostituée ?

- Merci, mais en un sens tu as mis le doigt dessus, je laisse mon corps au premier venu en échange d'un peu de plaisir pour me sentir vivant… Comme un petite fille qui serait sortie un dimanche de chez elle, aurait errer pendant toute la journée sous la pluie, qui s'assied sur un banc et qui laisse le premier type venu la violer, non pas parce qu'elle en a envie mais parce qu'elle est, par désoeuvrement.

- Je vois… C'est pour ça que tu ne prends pas ?

- Oui… Les catins refusent d'embrasser leurs clients, c'est trop intime, ben pour moi c'est pareil. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai horreur de le faire avec des filles.

- Je comprends. Tu crois qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi ? Qui t'acceptera et que tu accepteras ?

- Oui je l'ai déjà rencontré.

- Et ?

Draco se pris a espéré même si c'était impossible.

- Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui ai droit au Bonheur. Ce n'est pas écrit comme ça pour moi.

- Tu ne comptes pas survivre à cette guerre.

C'était une constatation plus qu'autre chose. Draco le savait depuis longtemps.

- Je ne me considère pas en vie. Alors non je ne compte pas encore survivre.

- Même si cette personne que tu sais avoir pu être pour toi te le demandait ?

- Même si. De toute façon cette personne ne saura jamais rien.

Non tu as raison si elle est aussi est aussi bouchée que toi y aucune raison que tu puisses un jour être heureux, pensa en lui-même Draco, ratant par là même un regard de pur regret de la part de Harry.

Dans le rayon de soleil solitaire qui s'était faufilé entre les lourdes tentures vertes dormaient deux amoureux qui ne le savaient même pas. 

Et dans le Ciel une plume virevolta doucement vers le sol alors que dans le Paradis un angelot pleurait sur le destin tragique des hommes. Un ange aux cheveux flamboyant le pris par les épaules et lui glissa des mots de réconfort aussi vieux que l'humanité elle-même.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Parfois il faut attendre pour verser ses larmes, et parfois on les verse quand même mais de bonheur !

                           (A suivre)

**************************************************************************************************

 **Eresh' : Bon alors, disons que je me suis vraiment étonnée moi-même, pour un premier lime (ou lemon, vous considérez ça comment ?) je dois avouer que j'avais la trouille. Please dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!  ( Je me décourage très vite alors si je sais pas ce que vous pensez je peux pas savoir si  je dois continuer!!! ) Merci d'avance!!!!**

**PS : MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWER!!!!! ( y en a pas eu beaucoup, mais bon, je penses à vous qui avez fait l'effort de m'encourager!!!)**


	3. Deux jours

**Auteur :**** Ereshkigal          **

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi tout est a JKR**

**Résum :**** Si le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore il arrive parfois que même l'amour n'en puisse plus…_Et ce fut le cas de cet amour là, les deux hommes on baissé les bras._**

                                         **Deux jours**

Harry soupira lourdement. En face des autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix et de Dumbledore sa voix n'avait pas pesé cher. Voilà c'était décidé et c'était bien mieux ainsi après tout. Peut-être qu'après tout c'est eux qui avaient raison, et qu'il se fourvoyait. Alors, lui, Harry Potter, il leva la main à son tour pour signifier qu'il adhérait à l'idée générale. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait même rattraper son portail vers la mort. Dans deux jours. C'était décidé, dans deux jours, ils attaqueraient le quartier général de Voldemort. Tous les septièmes années étaient conviés, tous les membres de l'A.D…tous ceux qu'il aimait y seraient.

Deux jours avant l'échéance, deux jours avant le moment où il verrait son Destin s'accomplir.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, silencieux et plongé dans ses pensées. De toute façon qui pourrait pleurer pour lui? Ron et Herm' s'en remettraient mal, mais ils comprendraient, surtout qu'ils auraient leur bonheur. Deux jours c'était tout de même court pour explorer ses sentiments et pour voir ce qu'il en ferait. Draco, oui c'était également une personne qui serait triste à sa mort. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. De plus il n'aurait pas à et ne devrait pas lui dire ce qui allait se passer, puisque l'autre camp ne devait pas s'y attendre. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur comme si il trahissait quelqu'un? Pourquoi cette peur panique d'abattre d'un sort un mangemorts cagoulé qui tomberai en libérant une chevelure blonde…

Au détour du couloir il aperçu ladite chevelure en pleine fanfaronnade. Il reteint un sourire puis s'approcha.

- Alors blondi tu raconte à tes copains ton dernier gommage de peau?

- Ta gueule le balafré, toi ça ne te ferai pas de mal de te faire ravaler la façade!!!

- Oh St Potty te plait pas, Malfoy?  Pourtant…

- Oh Potty me rabache pas tes exploits amoureux avec la chatte de Rusard, je vais vomir!!!

- C'est mieux que de retourner un tabouret pour s'asseoir!

A l'évocation de ses préférences sexuelles le blond piqua un fard discret et regarda Harry pour se rendre compte que le brun le cherchait…

- Bah tu sais Potter, à l'occasion je te prêterai mon tabouret, ça te changera pas trop de ta vie habituelle à force de te faire baiser par tout le monde…

A cette réflexion Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur étonnant tout le monde. Puis se reprenant, il sourit franchement aux Serpentard.

- Tu as sans nul doute raison!

Puis il s'en allât sous le regard médusé du blond

Harry pensât au regard de Ron quand il avait su que la bataille serait pour dans deux jours, il avait vu le roux regarder Hermione et il avait souri, parce qu'il savait qu'au moins quelque chose de bon allait sortir de cette histoire, un bel amour. Il avait vu Hermione lisser sa jupe et il savait qu'à ce moment même comme dans toutes guerre et quand la mort rode les humains perpétuaient leur instinct de survie. Neville brûlait d'impatience de venger sa bien aimée.

Harry lui avait fini par se dire que c'était trop tôt trop vite et rageait contre Giny qui avait finalement réussi à l'enchaîner à cette idée de bonheur qu'il refusait de toute son âme.

Assis à la bibliothèque il se demanda ce qu'il ferait durant ces quelques jour, en fait pendant ces deux derniers jours… Dumbledore avait banalisé les cours pour détendre l'atmosphère avait-il annoncé, mais l'AD était tout sauf dupe. Les entraînements étaient suspendus et peu de gens se souciaient de savoir pourquoi les cours étaient banalisées. Dumbledore s'affairait autour de Poudlard pour en renforcer les barrières magiques, juste au cas où. Il avait été décidé qu'une partie des enseignants resteraient au château pour protéger les élèves qui restaient, officiellement…Pour empêcher une partie des Serpentard de se rendre sur le champ de bataille, officieusement… Que faire d'autre, on ne pouvait les séquestrer pour de bon, après tout ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose…  Harry soupira, inconsciemment il savait déjà que Draco était au courant, il savait que Draco serait dans la bataille finale, parce qu'il savait que rien ne l'arrêterai. Mais il ne savait pas comment il était possible d'avoir tant d'affection pour un ennemi…

"De l'affection? De l'affection pour Malfoy? Je deviens dingue ou c'est les cognards que j'ai reçu durant mes années de Quidditch qui font leur effet?"

Harry en était là de ces réflexions lorsqu'il aperçu entre les rayonnages une chevelure blonde très reconnaissable. Il sourit quand le blond lui adressa une œillade incendiaire au dessus des livres, puis avisa le mouvement d'index qui lui enjoignait de se lever pour faire le tour de sa table et rejoindre le blond. Ce qu'il fit, sans se presser, rien que pour le plaisir d'agacer le Serpentard. Puis dans un élan de spontanéité il l'embrassa, ce n'était pas un baiser tendresse ni un baiser bestial…C'était un baiser passion, ou il jouait effrontément avec les lois des Dieu et des hommes, mais également avec leur propres croyances. Alors qu'ils mêlaient leurs salives, Harry comprit que Draco savait. Ce n'était pas perceptible dans quoi que se soit, rien de tangible, mais Draco savait. Et le blond lui se demandait si ces deux derniers jours seraient suffisants pour engranger des souvenirs qui dureraient sûrement pour lui toute une vie.

"Est-ce que l'on est capable d'aimer quelqu'un pour toute une vie durant seulement quelque heures? Et même si de toute manière il faut essayer, c'est ce que disait la sœur du rouquin, c'est ce que disent tous les gens qui n'ont plus rien à vivre d'autre qu'un amour si grand qu'il pourraient effrayer l'Amour lui-même…Je l'aime,et tant pis puisque de toute manière on meurt tous les deux après demain!" Draco cessa toute réflexions quand les mains du brun s'aventurèrent sous son chandail. Profiter du moment présent devint sa devise du jour!

- Carpe Diem et puis le reste on s'en fout!

- Quoi Dray?

- Shuut, viens.

Harry suivit docilement son amant à travers les couloir et passages secrets qu'ils empruntèrent. Quelque part au fond de lui quelque chose remuait, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas trop mais qui lui était pourtant assez familier. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis un demi-siècle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible puisqu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Au fond peu importait. Alors il envoya tout balader en même temps que ses chaussures qui atterrirent au pied de la cheminée de la chambre de préfet de Draco. Il envoyait ses dernières questions bouler comme la chemise de Draco, qu'il avait lentement déboutonnée pour la lancer sur le fauteuil. C'était le moment présent qui comptait, pas demain. Et aujourd'hui il allait se laisser aller.

Draco sentit quelque chose frémir en lui, c'était pratiquement une cérémonie sacrée, se dit-il alors qu'il laissait une traînée de baisers sur la peau de son Griffondor. Alors qu'il embrassait lentement la clavicule du possesseur des plus incroyables émeraudes qu'il avait vu au monde, il se dit qu'il mourrait avec ce drôle de sentiment qui lui semblait le rendre béat.

"Est-ce ça le bonheur? Parce que si ce n'est pas ça je n'ose imaginer la puissance d'un tel sentiment…"Draco soupira, se qui fit ouvrir les paupières de son vis-à-vis. Il se surprit à se noyer dans ce vert si incroyable. Le temps se suspendit et Harry sentit quelque chose couler lentement le long de sa joue, il y porta le bout des doigts pour sentir quelque chose d'humide. Une larme. Pas deux ni trois. Une larme unique pour ce qu'aurait pu être cette vie. Les yeux verts se refermèrent et le brun nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond.

- Harry?

- Mmh…

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Mais rien…

- Tu restes juste blotti contre moi!

- Et alors, si je m'y sens bien?

Draco sourit puis laissa échapper:

- Moi rester ici pour toujours…

- Moui. Je sais. Ca ne me dérangerai pas non plus

Ils se regardèrent puis se recouchèrent et Draco rabattis la couette sur eux. En regardant les chiffre luminescents projetés au plafond par le réveil de Draco, Harry eu le sentiment d'un indescriptible gâchis lorsque les chiffres affichèrent la dure réalité: il ne restait qu'un jour.

- Draco?

- Harry?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Pas espion?

- Non, jamais. C'est contraire à ma religion.

Le blond pouffa, et Harry aussi.

- C'était pour ne pas avoir de regrets…

- On en aura quand même…

- Tu y seras?

- Devine!

- Il est au courant ?

- Non, je dois être l'un des seuls…

- Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis?

- Aucune.

Draco le serra très fort. Harry sentit un grand vide au fond de lui. Il s'empara des lèvres du Serpentard dans un élan de rage et de chagrin. Il se pressa contre le corps ferme de sa Némésis en y mettant tout son désespoir et toutes ses émotions. Draco répondit à l'étreinte qui dardait des flammes brûlantes dans son organisme poussant son sang à se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Quelque chose dans cette nuit les poussait à s'unir et se désunir dans l'urgence la plus totale, chaque seconde était unique, chaque seconde n'avait pas de jumelle. Alors qu'en sueurs ils se reposaient, Harry se mit à faire de petits cercles du bout des doigts sur le torse du blond tout en parlant tout bas:

- Draco, c'est la première fois que c'est aussi flou dans ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui est flou mon cœur…

- Je sais pas, j'ai un truc à te dire mais j'y arrive pas…

- Je vois…

- Euh…"Mon cœur"?

- Euh, oui…ça te dérange?

- Non pas du tout, ça m'étonne c'est tout…Je n'ai jamais été le "mon cœur" de personne.

Les sentiments d'Harry étaient confus, quelque chose de chaud coulait doucement dans ses veines, quelque chose qui lui disait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue…

- Dray, s'il te plait…

- Non!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça!

-Dray, je…

Et dans un élan de rage subite le Survivant mordit sauvagement les lèvres de "son" Mangemort jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique et légèrement cuivré se mêle au goût un peu salé de leur baiser.

"Minute, salé?" se demanda Harry, "mais lequel de nous deux pleure?"

Puis le tourbillon des sensations l'emporta aussi sûrement qu'un tsunami. Quelque chose lui hurlait de vivre l'instant. De baiser en baiser les doutes de Draco s'estompèrent alors que la température augmentait considérablement. Tout en parsemant le ventre plat de son Griffy; Draco se dit qu'un jour allait passer sans eux, parce qu'il allait prendre le sauveur du monde sorcier en otage. Alors que le regard bleu orage se fondait dans celui vert émeraude, Draco sentit les prémices d'un événement imminent. Harry repoussa le blond qui roula sur le dos un petit lionceau avide perché sur lui. Harry avait pris son parti, de toute manière ce n'était pas grands chose, et tant qu'a mourir demain il fallait au moins emporter ce souvenir. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire croire à son esprit qui n'était pas dupe lui quand à la signification de ce qui allait se dérouler sous peu.

En laissant une traînée de baisers sur les pectoraux avant d'aller torturer les tendres boutons de chaire, Harry ne quittait pas Draco des yeux, et le moindre des gémissements du Serpentard longeait son bourreau plus loin dans sa transe. Le blond avait les yeux mi-clos et mordait fermement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais assurément une des dernières et il voulait graver les traits du brun dans son esprit, au fer rouge si possible. Quand les lèvres purpurines continuèrent leur chemin vers le bas faisant étapes au niveau du nombril pour y mimer l'acte sexuel qui suivrait, Draco Malfoy ne pu retenir un gémissement d'anticipation. Le brun continuait sa route jusqu'à l'objet de ses désir qui semblait-il réclamait toutes les attentions. Il s'amusa tout d'abord à souffler doucement sur toute la longueur, pour ensuite appliquer de langoureux coups de langue jusqu'à entendre une longue plainte

- 'ryyyyyyy

- Monsieur Malfoy perdrait patience?

- La feeeerme, ou plutôt ouvre la….Oh putain!

Harry sourit tout en appliquant un nouveau va et vient sur sa "friandise" dont il sentait la chaleur dans sa bouche. Il sentait le sang qui affluait pour irriguer "sa sucette" et il se nourrit des sons inarticulés qui échappaient au blond. Tout en restant concentré sur sa tache, il laissa sa main errer sur le corps du blond, sur le ventre, les hanches si étroites qui suivaient son rythme, les fesses rondes et musclées, les cuisse longue et déliées, les courbes des genoux…Les mains remontèrent lentement comme pour donner le temps à leur propriétaire de se poser la question pour la dernière fois, alors que le corps de son amant s'arquait sous l'effet du plaisir. En sentant le goût de Draco dans sa bouche Harry su, ses doutes s'envolèrent sur les ailes du dernier gémissement qui filtra faiblement d'entre les lèvres pales. Un peu tremblant il alla s'allonger près des yeux ombrageux de l'homme qu'il…aimait. Il l'embrassa doucement puis continua de balader ses mains, son désir lui taraudant les reins, mais les idées claires. Il présenta ses doigts à la bouche de Draco qui lui les happa, pensant à un Dimanche matin pas si lointain, ou il avait espéré. Son esprit brumeux lui soufflait qu'il n'y aurait plus de Dimanche avec Harry. Il refoula la lame de tristesse qui risquait de l'ensevelir sous les regrets et se concentra sur la peau douce des doigts de son amant dans sa bouche. Il les senti se retirer mais ne pu retenir un sursaut lorsque les même phalanges entrèrent en contact avec son intimité. Il chercha les émeraudes dans le noir et plongea ses ciels orageux au tréfonds de celle-ci. Ce qu'il y lu lui coupa les souffle et il senti de longs courant électriques se répandre le sur toute la longueur de son épine dorsale. Il écarta les jambe en signe d'assentiment et Harry introduit lentement un premier doigt, suivit rapidement d'un second qui arracha un gémissement plaintif au Serpentard et un regard interrogateur de la part du Survivant

- Pardon…

- C'est rien, c'est juste que…c'est la première fois

Draco détourna les yeux se sentant tout à coup étonnement vulnérable.

- Je ne pensais pas…

- Un Malfoy ne se fait pas dominer tu te souviens? Continue…

Les doigts se remirent en mouvement, un troisième se joignit au mouvement en ciseaux, et lorsque le blond verrouilla son regard sur celui de brun, ce dernier se résigna à glisser un coussin sous les hanches si fine et si pales, pourtant si puissantes, puis doucement il entra dans son Eden personnel, pour la première et pour la dernière fois. Draco retint un cri de douleur sous l'intrusion qui semblait le déchirer, un larme coulant doucement sur sa joue.

-Dray, je suis désolé, je suis l

- Ne bouge plus, ça va passer…

- Je suis désolé, je…

D'un mouvement de bassin incontrôlé le Serpentard fit taire son amant. Qui laissa glisser un "Oh my God" avant de bouger une nouvelle fois dans l'accueillante moiteur offerte à lui. La douleur diminuait pour laisser place au plaisir pour le blond, alors qu'Harry se mouvait précautionneusement en lui. Dans un mouvement plus ample les hanche du blond s'emboîtèrent et il ressenti une décharge électrique se répandre dans ses veines…

- Refais-le, lâcha le blond les yeux écarquillés

- Quoi? Ca, amour?

Harry approfondit ses mouvements pour revenir percuter la prostate faisant quasiment hurler le blond de plaisir. Lui sentait les vagues de plaisirs s'insinuer dans sa chair lentement, préparent le ras de marée qui sourdait dans les limites de son self contrôle. Puis en voyant les traits quasi extatiques de son amant, il enroula ses doigts sur le membre du blond et lâcha tout. En quelque coups de reins il parvint au sommet et se perdit dans le corps du Serpentard alors que se derniers se répandait entre eux. Harry se dégagea et se laissa rouler sur le côté, murmurant un vague sort de nettoyage, qui fonctionna sans baguette, pu il s'abymadans les yeux bleus orage, lourds de contentement.

- Alors tu tiens à moi…

- Oui, faut croire…petit Dragon.

- Allez faut dormir, j'aimerai pas que tu sois épuisé pour…

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge du Mangemort. Il haussa les épaules et rabattit la couette sur leurs deux corps enlacés avant de demander timidement:

- Je…tu ne regrette rien?

- C'est à toi qu'on devrai poser cette question, tu ne pense pas?

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, avant de se lover dans les bras de celui-ci. Demain est un autre jour, et il serait toujours temps de remercier la divinité qui lui avait accordé ces moment intemporels. Il s'endormi à l'heure ou tout le château s'éveillait, et il n'entendit pas les derniers mots que prononça Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Je t'aime…

                               (A suivre)

**Popotage**** de l'auteur****: Salut tout le monde! Bon je sais je suis en retard, mais allez dire ça au correcteurs du Bac, il vous rirons au nez: "Désolé fallait que j'update vous comprenez?" Boon, alors je m'essaye au lemon un poil plus développé…j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi je surmonte doucement mes blocage concernant ce genre d'activités! Eh oui, c'est dur à écrire, surtout quand des gens que vous voyez presque tous les jours vont le lire…**

**Valà sinon, vos review font plaisir, et même très très plaisir… L'histoire va s'orienter de façon différente d'ici un ou deux chapitres… Pas que ça finisse bien, juste qu'on va changer de décors…Bref j'en dit pas plus!**

**Sur ce, RAR:**

**Akashana****: Merci, ça m'a touchée! J'espère que celui-ci de lemon te plaira également. Oui j'aime l'idée que les deux "ennemi" peuvent s'aimer sans trahir leur façon de penser. Valà la suite!!!**

**Cholera: Oui c'est vrai que c'est des cas ces deux là!!! Mdrrr! Mais pour les sortir de la déprime ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant…bref tu verras!!**

**Tetedenoeud****: Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil…En fait c'est un peu dur de dire si "il y en aura plein d'autre" mais j'y mettrais tout mon cœur!!! En espérant ne pas te décevoir!!!**

**Laurie: Ben je sais pas trop quand je met en ligne…en fait tout dépend de Muse et de l'emploi du temps!!! Merci pour tes encouragements!**

**Lee-NC-Kass****: Oui, je sais,c'est affreux pour Dray mais tu vois dans ce chapitre ça s'arrange plus ou moins…Nan pas de death fic, du moins pas dans l'immédiat…J'espère que la suite te plaira**

**Solaris-G****: le prochain chapitre? Maintenant! **

**Celine**** 402: euh ça c'est fait attendre, mais j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas désespérée!!! Ta review ma fait très plaisir… Bisous et au prochain chapitre j'espère!!**

**Origine: Kayaaaaaaaaa, cours partout, se calme Dooonc, valà la suite, merci merci merci pour ta review.. Je m'y attendais pas, je suis toutes tes fic, je les trouves géniales…euh, je suis pas très très habituée au lemons… Euh, sinon je crois qu'on souffre moins pour Draco dans ce chapitre, Harry est moins désabusé, mais plus perdu je pense, mais c'est aussi le temps qui s'est d'un coup évaporé…Merci encore pour ta review…Bises (et à quand l'update de Luxure?)**

**Saael****: Merci ça m'a encouragée!!! Nan Ryry va pas rejoindre le mauvais coté, c'est plus compliqué!!! Merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!!! Plein de bisous en retour pour te remercier pour ton attente (qui fut longue désolée)**

**Zaz****: Valà le suite? Contente j'espère!!! Merci pour ton ti mot!!!!**

**Valà donc et à très vite!!!! Gros bisous à tous ceux qui laissent pas de mots, mais qui n'en pensent pas moins (mais si vous avez 3 secondes à perdre n'hésitez pas, ça me fait tellement plaisir!!!) **


	4. Et la lune pleure

**Auteur :**** Ereshkigal          **

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi tout est a JKR**

**Résum :**** Si le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore il arrive parfois que même l'amour n'en puisse plus…_Et ce fut le cas de cet amour là, les deux hommes on baissé les bras._**

****

**                                              Et la lune pleure…**

Draco soupira d'aise et se retourna pour se blotir contre celui qu'il aimait. Mais alors qu'il se rendormait il se fit la réflexion que c'était plus ou moins trop tiède pour être Harry. Il souleva péniblement une paupière pour constater qu'il était seul dans son lit.

"Shit, ou il est passé?"

Il huma le mélange de leurs odeurs et décida de chercher les Griffondor. Mais nulle trace du brun. Il se décida a regarder le réveil magique et sursauta. Il était dix-huit heure passée, et c'était à minuit que la bataille finale se déroulerait. Il se leva péniblement en pensant que son amant ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Sur le pied du lit se trouvait un paquet que Draco ouvrit. Il y trouva un mot et une tenue de combat.

****

**_Je suis navré Dray, il faut que je sorte, je reviendrai vers dix-neuf heures. La tenue est pour toi, c'est une de mes préférées. Je prie pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous entretuer. Harry.  _**

****

Draco soupira avant d'examiner la tenue de combat en cuir noir. Elle lui irait sûrement parfaitement bien. Et elle sentait bon Harry. Le blond soupira et alla prendre sa douche. Tout en pensant à la nuit passée il laissa ses pensée dériver vers son Griffondor. Oh oui il ne voulait pas qu'ils se trouvent face à face pendant la bataille. Il essaya de s'imaginer levant sa baguette pour lancer l'avada à Harry. Un long frisson le parcouru, gagnant tous ses membres. Il préférerai lui lancer l'avada que de le livrer à Voldemort, c'était certain. Puis il retournerai sa propre baguette contre lui. En sentant l'eau devenir froide il sorti de la douche et avec une serviette autour des reins se dirigea vers son lit pour essayer la petite merveille que lui avait offert Harry. Quand le griffondor entra il trouva Draco habillé de la tenue de combat, le regard fier et décidé.

- Salut…

- Salut!

Ils se regardèrent, chacun dans leur tenue. Puis Harry eut un sourire doux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de tapoter la place à coté de lui.

- Bien.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

- J'aimerai te faire une promesse Dray…

- Une promesse, moi aussi j'en ai une a faire.

- Quoi qu'il puisse advenir je ne lance pas de sorts contre toi.

- Je ne vaux pas de cette promesse Harry, je ne serai peut-être moi-même alors c'est hors de question. Moi ce que je te promets c'est que si je suis forcé je te suivrais, dans tes souffrances… Je voudrais un truc…Tu me fais confiances?

- Oui.

-Ca va faire mal par contre.

- Pas grave.

Draco se leva et alla chercher une petite dague cachée dans un coffre. Il la plaça dans la main d'Harry et lui montra l'intérieur de son bras, celui où il n'y avait pas la marque des ténèbres. Harry compris très vite. Il pris la dague et traça un H en entaillant profondément la chair, puis tendit la dague à Draco pour qu'il fasse de même sur son bras. Un magnifique D s'étendit sur la peau mate du Survivant qui regardait son sang s'écouler comme fasciné. Draco se lança un sort de fermeture mais fit en sorte d'avoir une cicatrice puis fit de même pour Harry. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis une cloche retenti dans Poudlard et une ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry.

- C'est l'heure einh?

- Ouais, Dumbledore à mis un code pour l'AD…la cloche.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au front.

Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de réagir Harry s'était penché l'avait embrassé fougueusement et s'était enfuit.

- Je t'aime Potter.

Harry courrait le long des couloirs pour rejoindre l'AD, il courrait pour ne pas sentir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et inconsciemment il caressait son bras. Sur l'entaille.

" Je t'aime Draco, et j'ai peur" pensa le Survivant.

De longs filets d'eau tombaient sur les Armée de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme vit l'agneau du sacrifice courir vers lui, et c'est seulement lorsque les yeux verts de l'agneau du monde sorcier se posèrent sur lui qu'il ressenti toute la culpabilité qui l'habitait le happer.

- Je suis là professeur.

Puis les lagons émeraude firent le tour de ses camarade, il sourit en voyant Hermione courir vers eux, une drôle de ceinture sur le ventre. Il regarda Neville, puis Luna, Ron, Seamus, les frères Crivey… Il inspira fortement. L'eau plaquait ses cheveux contre ses tempes, et la lune qui apparaissait entre deux nuage était écarlate, comme le serait bientôt la plaine sur laquelle ils verseraient leur sang. En voyant tous ses êtres chers il se sentit un devoir, celui que tous rentrent sains et sauf, même si il était évident que ce ne serait pas possible. Un tête rousse suivit d'une autre têtes rousse les rejoignit. Il vit les traits de Ron se figer. Les jumeaux venaient d'arriver. Et d'un commun accord ils montèrent dans les calèches tirées par des sombrals, que tous maintenant pouvaient voir.

Alors que la calèche d'Harry quittait Poudlard il vit une silhouette svelte et noire se diriger vers la forêt interdite, un rayon de lune fit briller la chevelure argentée.  

Au milieu d'une plaine herbeuse, serré en défense et encerclés par les Mangemort les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se battaient avec la fougue qui caractérisait l'espoir. Les sorts rebondissaient sur la ceinture d'Hermione, mais uniquement  c eux lancés au ventre. Ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinaient de sang et de pluie mêlés. Ron la couvrait comme un forcené, les jumeaux travaillaient en tandem leur parfaite connaissance mutuelle leur permettant de faire des ravages. Harry se battait férocement et systématiquement avec des Mangemorts de taille supérieur à la moyenne. Il évitait de penser le plus possible. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua le mouvement souple d'une cape noire. Rogue. Il faisait semblant, encore de servir le mauvais camp. Dans un magnifique moulinet il retourna sa veste sous les yeux d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Un seul mouvement de baguette et quatre Mangemorts étaient tombés. Dans son périphérique de vue il se vit couvert par Neville qui venait d'enfoncer sa baguette droit dans la poitrine de Bellatrix Lestrange. Encore elle, celle qui lui avait pris tout l'amour dont il pouvait jouir. En voyant le filé de sang couler le long du menton de la Mangemort et ses yeux exorbités il sourit. Puis parti d'un rire dément. Harry cligna des yeux en pensant à Neville qui allait pouvoir rejoindre son pont. Sans regrets, lui.

La lune gouttant de sangs mêlés jetait des éclats mordorés sur une pleine ou les ruisseaux étaient devenu carmins. Les sorts se croisaient dans un son et lumière macabre, alors le ciel pleurait des enfants, sans distinction, des enfants qui venaient mourir dans les bras de la terre. Trop tôt. Le Ciel hurlait à la mort qui rodait autour d'âmes innocentes, inconscientes…Et la lune se cachait derrière le Ciel pour ne pas voir le Survivant s'avancer vers son Destin, un destin aux yeux rouges fantomatiques. La lune ripa sur des cheveux argentés souillés de sang et de boue qui s'étalaient mollement aux pieds d'une jeune femme aux yeux chocolat. Un éclair couvrit le hurlement de rage d'un jeune homme aux yeux acier. Le ballet était engagé, et seul le malheur en ressortirait. La lune la savait, le Ciel aussi. Pas les hommes.

Harry baguette en main fit face au meurtrier de ses parents. Le visage du Lord sombre se tordit d'un rictus apréciateur devant le jeune homme. Les grands lacs émeraude brillaient d'un éclat farouche. Pas seulement pour se parents, pas seulement pour lui, parce que te toute manière le Bien l'emporterai, mais pour toutes ces vies gâchées, ces pleurs…Et surtout pour faire de lui un meurtrier.

Dumbledore regardait de loin le combat entre son protégé et le Mage Noir. Il était au prises avec un groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient vraisemblablement reçu comme consigne de l'éloigner durant l'affrontement. Le groupe des encapuchonnés était de plus en plus réduit, mais l'AD avait subit des pertes également. Du coin de l'œil il avait vu la mort de Lucius Malfoy, tué par Granger, celle de Bellatrix Lestrange par Neville. Pansy se tenait le ventre ses mains poisseuses de sang devant un Luna qui créait des étincelles. Rogue avait réduit à néant toute possibilité de retraite pour le clan adverse. Une ombre tourbillonnait avec rage, et de fines mèches blondes s'échappaient de la cagoule. Dumbledore stupefixia les deux dernier Mangemorts et se tourna vers le spectacle quasi dément qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face, à la droite d'Harry, sérieusement amoché se tenait Ron Weasley, à la gauche, Hermione avec sa ceinture pour femme enceinte et une longe estafilade du cou à l'épaule. A gauche de Voldemort l'ombre et à droite un Mangemort inconnu au bataillon.

Granger hurla quelque chose en gaëlique, l'ombre blonde semble sourire, Harry passa sa main sur son bras, pour la énième fois durant le combat. L'ombre sursauta. Le temps embla s'arrêté; les souffles étaient suspendus aux lèvres des deux meneurs.

- Ca suffit M.Potter, mon petit Harry, tu sais Poudlard est attaqué à cet instant même.

- Je sais, j'en ai marre de ces guerres au nom de la justice de la Paix ou pour la mégalomanie d'un fou.

- La mégalomanie d'un fou?

- Vous savez, vous avez été malheureux dans votre enfance, j'ai une grande nouvelle, moi aussi. Vous avez éprouvé un manque d'amour, deuxième nouvelle, moi aussi. Je sais pas quel genre de sévices vous avez subit, mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai vécu si ce n'est pareil, pire encore.

- Et?

- Et je n'ai jamais eu envie de conquérir le monde, ni de tuer les Moldus même si c'est des Moldus qui m'ont traité comme un monstre, ma propre famille voyez vous.

- Intéressant et selon toi qu'est-ce que j'aurait du faire pour devenir un bon garçon comme toi.

- Rien, rien du tout. Juste vous poser la question de savoir si depuis ce jour quelqu'un vous a aimé, moi oui, malgré tout des gens m'ont aimé, et j'ai aimé. C'est triste de ne pas aimer. Et si je meurs ce soir, ou plutôt parce que je meurs ce soir, je serai heureux, malgré 11 ans d'horreur, d'avoir vécu.

- Bon, le bavardages sont fini, ou faut-il demander des violonistes?

- Non j'ai fini. Bon alors trois pas en arrière, que nous pussions en finir, morveux!

La lune pleurait d'avance encore le sang versé à venir. La plaine à jamais souillée assistait au dernier combat du jour. Toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers le combat du monde sorcier. Toutes les attentions qui n'étaient pas tournées vers les larmes. Tournés vers la mort.

Le ciel se tus puis repris de plus belle devant le ballet macabre qui s'étalait sous lui. Le jeune homme brun et la créature quasi humaine se fendait dans des attaques rapides et précises, les incantations devenaient de plus en plus fortes, et les sorts de plus en plus dangereux. Puis le temps se figea sous l'éclair verts qui parti de la baguette de Voldemort en même temps que le hurlement "Avada Kedavra"

Tous attendait, et regardait l'éclair rouge qui était sorti au même moment de la baguette d'Harry, après une invocation en gaëlique que personne ne connaissait mis à part Dumbledore, Hermione et lui. Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et se grignotèrent l'un l'autre, le rouge pris le dessus et dans une explosion gigantesque perça la poitrine de Tom Jedusor. Il ricocha dans l'autre sens pour atteindre Harry qui vacilla sous l'impact, mais se teint debout.

Dumbledore s'approcha du Lord agonisant qui était redevenu un enfant plein de peur. Le sort avait fait s'envoler une partie de la mémoire et de la personnalité des dernières décennies. Il se retrouva donc à parler à la personnalité d'antan du jeune homme torturé qui avait vu à travers les yeux du monstre qu'il était devenu. Quelque part dans les profondeurs de son âme, une parcelle de pureté était restée intact et avec la mort elle avait enfin l'occasion d'être libérée. Le vieil homme parla doucement avec son ancien élève jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éteigne petit à petit.

- Merci.

Harry regarda le corps informe de ce qui aurait très bien pu être lui sans amour. Et il sourit. Puis la fulgurante douleur repris dans sa poitrine et il se mit à fuir à travers la plaine. Il ne vit pas qu'un Mangemort le poursuivait, il ne vit pas que son ami Ron suivait le Mangemort malgré toutes ses blessures, il ne vit pas le sort frapper Ron, et il ne vit pas non plus son ami continuer à courir pour le sauver. Il ne voyait que son portail, ses certitudes s'envoler, une vie pleine de vide, une vie qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à vivre, et la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, due aux sorts. Mais en revanche il su immédiatement quand il la vit, reconnaître la solution, il entendit à peine les pas derrière lui alors qu'il fait une pause au bord du précipice. Et sans rien attendre d'autre il sauta.

Un jeune homme roux s'effondra péniblement sur l'herbe en pleurs et en sang, les mains pressées sur son ventre. Harry avait sauté et le Mangemort a            u bord de la falaise semblait se pencher pour s'en amuser. Puis la cagoule tomba. Un cri perçant retentit.

- T'es malade Harry, tiens ma main, tu lâches pas!

Le blond en larmes retint le survivant qui voulait lâcher et essaya de le tirer tant bien que mal sur la terre ferme alors que ce dernier se débattait pour sauter. Sur l'herbe verte tachée de sang, les yeux bleus de Ron papillonnaient sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur. Au loin des bruits de course et des cris étouffés retentissaient. Malfoy tenait Harry serré dans ces bras à présent alors que ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable. Hermione arriva près de son amour alors que celui-ci souriait l'air heureux.

- Ron!

Le cri était déchirant, mais il ne lui apprenait rien, ni un médicomage, ni Dumbledore, ni un chirurgien moldu, ni même Merlin en personne n'aurait pu recoudre la bouillie qu'était devenue son ventre.

- 'Mione, ça va Harry va bien, et puis Malfoy l'a sauvé, la fouine l'a sauvé.

- Je sais Ron, je sais ne parle pas!

- 'Mione tu le dira au procès de la fouine, tu leur dira qu'il l'a sauvé, faut pas qu'il meurt 'Mione.

- Je sais Ron, je le ferai je te le jure.

- C'est bien chérie c'est bien.

- Tu t'occupera bien de mon, de notre, enfant! Et tu trouveras quelqu'un, einh Hermy!

- Je m'en occuperai, mais je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un.

- Il le faudra chérie il le faudra. Tu réapprendras à rire!

- Pas sans toi!

- Si, il faut me le promettre! Vous prendrez soin l'un de l'autre Harry et toi, et tu veillera à ce qu'il soit heureux avec la fouine décolorée! Promet!

- Je te le promets Ron!

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Ron se détendit la tête sur les genoux de sa bien-aimée, elle lui donna un dernier baiser.

- Je suis fatigué maintenant Herm'…

- Reposes-toi alors mon amour.

- Tu me laisse pas einh?

- Non je te laisse pas.

- Tu sais Giny est fière d'Harry, elle est fière de toi aussi.

- Comment le sais tu?

- Elle me l'a dit.

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent lentement alors qu'Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Un peu plus loin Draco berçait le corps tremblant d'Harry, et celui-ci sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves. Les Aurores arrivèrent peu après. Dans le carnage, chacun chercha des visages familiers, on découvrit peu après Hermione Granger pleurant sur le corps de son fiancé, et aillant capturé Draco Malfoy, entravé à un arbre, Harry allongé à ses côtés, inconscient.

Il y eut un soir, un matin, puis beaucoup d'autres soirs et d'autres matins. Dans un chambre entièrement blanche une très jeune femme à l'air fatigué se tenait au chevet d'un jeune homme inconscient, aux cheveux noirs et en bataille. Le teint de celui-qui-avait-survécut-une-deuxième-fois était assortit aux draps. Depuis trois mois il n'avait plus ouvert ses yeux et la jeune femme se désespérait. Elle lui parlait tous les jours. Aujourd'hui cependant le sujet était plus grave, elle suréleva ses pieds aux chevilles douloureuses et se cala dans son fauteuil attitré, de toute manière le seul de la pièce.

- Aujourd'hui il ont jugé Draco. Je suis allée au tribunal comme me l'a demandé Ron, je leur ai dit qu'il t'avait sauvé. Il a hurlé de rage dans le box. Il savait pertinemment que ça lui évitait le baiser du Détraqueur. Mais j'ai fait ce que je devais. Il a écopé de 8 ans de réclusion criminelle à Azkaban. Avec droit de visite, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Je crois que quelque part il voulait mourir, mais de toute manière j peux comprendre ce sentiment. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi il t'a sauvé, je le savais au fond de moi. Tu sais dans cinq mois mon bébé va naître. Il me faudrait du soutien, j'ai promis à Ron de veiller sur toi, mais faudrait quand même que quelqu'un veille aussi sur moi. Harry les médecins disent que tu devrait déjà être réveillé, pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas réveillé, pourquoi ce n'est pas ton bras qui a encerclé ma taille à l'enterrement de Ron, pourquoi tu n'est pas là pour me dire d'être forte. Je croyais tout savoir de la vie, tout ce qui était écrit dans les livres. Mais ça j'ai pas appris. Pas à vivre avec ce trou béant dans le cœur. Harry j'ai envie de mourir, en emmenant le bébé. Je veux que Ron et moi formions une famille pour notre bébé, tu crois que si je ferme les yeux comme ça quand je les rouvrirais il sera là? Et toi où es-tu? Moi vous m'avez laissée ici, j'ai l'impression que tu est aussi loin que Ron. Harry je suis épuisée. Alors tu vois, maintenant il faut que tu te réveille, ou bien je ne sais pas…

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer sans discontinuer. Dans les ténèbres d'un cachot un jeune homme blond couvert de bleus caressait une cicatrice en forme de H.

"Oui peut-être, un jour…Rien n'est perdu…"

       (à suivre)

Eresh' :Bon Primo, encore et toujours en retard me direz vous. MEA CULPA! Je suis désolée. Valà chapitre tragique, certes, Ron meurt, c'est horrible, mais j'espère que la charge émotionnelle est palpable. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. Normalement cette fic à une fin heureuse, ou presque. Mais auparavant il va y avoir beaucoup de malheurs. Merci pour vos review, elle m'ont fait très très plaisir.

Bon pour les RAR

**Lee-NC-Kass**: Merci. Nan aucun des deux va mourir comme je le disais c'est une fic qui finit relativement bien. Aucun des deux ne meurt, mais ça a failli. J'espère que la suite te plaira!!!!

** Tete de nœud**: que dire sinon, Merci, ça fait chaud au cœur!!!

**Zaz**: Oh sont pas amoureux de suite là, de toute manière il sont liés et avant qu'ils puissent finir ensemble va s'en passer des trucs, mais chuut! Death pour Harry et Draco non; mais là Ron est mort, donc j'espère que ça te suffira, même si il y a encore une mort prévue au programme. Merci pour la review.

**Céline402**: Merci, je pense pas être douée, mais j'aime écrire, c'est ce qui m'anime. Valà le chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en as pensé!!!

**Akashana****:** Ben j'espère que tu as pas trop pleuré pour ce chapitre. J'essaye de faire passer quelques émotions mais parfois je sais pas trop si ça rends bien…J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu au moins ;-)

**Clochette**: Merci pour tes encouragements, non je vais pas les faire mourir, mais ça va être triste quand même! T'en fait pas normalement ça finit bien.

**Onarluca**: Ben je peux pas dire qu'elle finira bien mais elle ne finira pas mal…lol. Enfin tu me dira ce que tu as pensé de la suite!!!

**Bon un gros gros bisous à tous les lecteurs!!! Si vous avez un tout petit peu de temps, laissez un petit mot, ça motive tellement! Merki d'avance. **


	5. Dans un autre monde , dans une autre vie

**Auteur :**** Ereshkigal          **

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi tout est a JKR**

**Résum :**** Si le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore il arrive parfois que même l'amour n'en puisse plus…_Et ce fut le cas de cet amour là, les deux hommes on baissé les bras._**

****

                        **Dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie**

-" Le docteur Evans est demandé en réa, le docteur Evans!!!"

Un jeune homme mince à longue tresse poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le coin de la sale de repos. Le voix métallique l'appelait au moment ou il pensait pouvoir enfin quitter les lieux.

- Merde, fais chier!

Un crissement se fit entendre avant qu'une voix retentisse furieuse dans les haut parleurs

- "James Evans si tu bouge pas ton postérieur en réa je te jure que ce qu'il en restera même Ran ne pourra pas te le recoudre!!!"

Le dit James, leva ledit postérieur pour courir vers la salle de réa en pestant contre tous les démons de l'enfer.

Une heure plus tard il ressorti épuisé. Son patient allait bien mais il était encore en retard pour aller chercher Julian.

Il fonça à travers la rue pour rejoindre le parking de l'hôpital où il travaillait et mis le cap sur l'école primaire St Hélène. Il arriva pour voir Julian poser son sac l'air las sur le trottoire.

James descendit de la voiture après l'avoir garée, puis s'approcha du garçonnet roux qui leva sur lui deux grands yeux chocolat accusateurs.

- T'es en retard!

- Je sais…

- t'es tout le temps en retard!

- Je sais bonhomme…j'y peux rien, c'est le boulot!

- T'as tué qui aujourd'hui?

-T'es dur, allez grimpe en voiture on va aller chercher des pizzas pour ce soir et on se mate le match de baseball, ça te dit?

- Ca marche!

En grimpant en voiture Jullian regarda son père, grand mince, longs cheveux noirs corbeau tressés. Mais ce qui le fascinait le plus chez son père c'était les deux grand s yeux mercure indigo qui habitait ses orbites.

James était médecin, enfin pour l'heure qu'il était selon ce qu'il en savait il débutait son internat après dix longues années d'étude. Mais ce qui intriguait Julian  c'était la tristesse qui habitait les prunelles de son père adoptif…

Pour l'heures ils étaient en train d'acheter des pizzas chez Frank, un ami de James.

- Lian, t'éloigne pas trop c'est mal famé par ici…

- Ok, tu reste avec Frank le temps que les pizzas soient prêtes?

- Ouais!

- Vais au cyber qui est là-bas!

- Ouais pas de problème.

Liun s'éloigna rapidement, il entra dans le cyber café, s'assis à un ordinateur et commença à tapoter sur la machine. Il afficha des pages sur les phénomènes paranormaux et s'abyma dans sa lecture. Il trouvait parfaitement fascinant ce genre d'événement. Le gérant qui le connaissait se moquait gentiment du môme de 10 ans qui s'intéressait à l'occultisme. En sortant du café il vit son père toujours en train de discuter avec Frank, et décida de pousser sa prospection à l'arrière de la boutique. En avançant prudemment Julian regardait un peu dans tous le sens pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Assis sur une marche une jeune femme blonde aux très longs cheveux. L'inconnue avait l'air en mauvaise posture, les jambes serrées contre son torse elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de mal nutrition, ses vêtements trop larges flottaient autour d'elle, et la crasse recouvrait son visage.

- Bonjour!

- Euh, sa…sa..salut.

- N'ayez pas peur je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon fait dans ce quartier?

- Rien, vous avez l'air pas bien…

- C'est rien j'attend…un…ami?

- Vous le connaissez cet ami?

Comprenant que l'enfant était très loin d'être bête, l'inconnu souri, et secoua négativement la tête. L'enfant souri, sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche et le vida dans la main de l'inconnu, qui le contempla l'air étonné.

- Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre d'ami pour manger aujourd'hui…

- Je ne peux pas!

- Si vous pouvez ou bien jetez cet argent, moi je n'en veux plus!

-Merci…

- Julian Evans

- Merci Julian Evans, je vous suis éternellement redevable.

L'inconnu avait vraiment de longs cheveux très beaux malgré la saleté, et des yeux très troublant, d'une nuance de bleu très particulière, sa voix était douce un peu rauque, comme si elle avait du mal à parler tous les jours. L'enfant se leva fit un signe de la main à sa nouvelle amie et fila non sans un:

- Prenez soin de vous je reviendrais sûrement demain!

Il courut en direction de son père bien décidé à ne pas révéler sa rencontre. La soirée se passa paisiblement, James allant se coucher tôt à cause de sa garde de nuit. Julian finissait ses devoir tout en subtilisant un boite hermétique dans le placard, qu'il mit avec une paire de couvert dans son sac. Le lendemain en prenant le car Julian avait trouvé une idée pour aider l'inconnue et par là même aider son père. Cependant il fallait que son plan marche. La journée s'écoula lentement pour le petit garçon qui avait pris soin d'empaqueter une partie de son déjeuner dans la boite, qu'il avait soigneusement placée dans son sac à côté des reste de pizzas dans de l'aluminium et d'une bouteille d'eau. Il retourna seul voir la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée la veille. Il du attendre 20 min avant de la voir arriver, plusieurs bleus sur le visage fin et de nombreuses égratignures sur les bras.

- Salut!

- Salut toi, tu es revenu?

- Faut croire, mon père est de garde du coup je rentre seul…

- Et ta mère?

- J'en pas, de ce que m'a dit Papa, elle est morte y a longtemps…

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, au faite, tien c'est pour toi!

L'inconnu ouvrit le boite pour voir de la nourriture. Les yeux écarquillés il interrogea le môme des yeux.

- Pour moi?

- Nan pour le Pape, sûr que c'est pour toi!

L'inconnu se jeta sur les restes d'un air affamé, sous les yeux heureux de l'enfant.

James soupira, s'essuya le front, leva les yeux sur l'horloge et déclara d'un ton ferme:

- C'est fini, allez me chercher un temps plein pour l'heure du décès.

- Bien docteur!

Il sortit rageur de la salle pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de repos. Le téléphone sonna et il décrocha l'air excédé.

- Quoi?

- James?

- Oui Jeanne!

- Un appel pour toi, c'est à propos de Julian!

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt bon sang!

- oh soit pas désagréable, il est sur la deux…

James soupira puis enfonça résolument la touche.

- Allô?

- Allô, Monsieur Evans?

- C'est lui-même!

- C'est la directrice de St Hélène à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Madame que puis-je pour vous?

- Je suis très inquiète pour Julian, depuis un certain temps ses camarades ont remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas son repas à la cantine mais préférait l'emporter, de plus le chauffeur de car qui d'habitude le ramène chez vous m'a confié hier que Julian s'arrête près de Chinatown tous les soirs, vous savez ce qu'il y fait ou bien connaissez vous quelqu'un là bas?

- Je connais un ami qui est pizzaïolo, mais Julian ne rapporte jamais de nourriture à la maison, j'ai même remarqué qu'il mangeait de plus en plus le soir, et que de la nourriture disparaissait régulièrement.

- C'est inquiétant, il nourrit quelqu'un, et ce quartier à la limite des deux quartiers étrangers est dangereux pour un enfant…

- Je vais faire mon possible pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, merci Madame la directrice!

- De rien Monsieur Evans, vous savez que Julian est un enfant qui me tient à cœur de part son incroyable intelligence, c'est un enfant incroyablement doué et il a déjà sauté deux classes, ce qui est loin d'être négligeable.

- Je sais Madame, c'est une source de fierté pour moi, il tien sûrement cela de sa défunte mère…Au revoir Madame!

- Au revoir Monsieur Evans

James posa doucement le combiné et soupira. Cela faisait dix ans que la petite boule d'énergie qu'était son fils adoptif avait déboulé dans sa vie et l'avait changée du tout au tout. Quelque part sa vie lui plaisait beaucoup, jeune homme séduisant, équilibré, médecin doué il avait réussi à avoir un appartement magnifique dans un quartier convenable de Londres où il vivait heureux ou presque avec son fils adoptif. Pourtant quelque chose lui manquait, en croisant ses propres yeux dans le miroir il eut un sursaut, bien que dix ans se soient écouler certaines chose ne finirait jamais de le faire sursauter…Il se leva, et résolut d'aller chercher son fils pour avoir un longue discussion. En conduisant il se demanda si il avait réellement tout fait pour que le môme soit heureux…Il l'espérait, de tout son cœur. En arrivant devant l'école il n'eut que le temps de voir son fils s'engouffrer dans un bus, et il se contenta de suivre le transport. Arrivé dans le quartier de Frank il vit Julian sortir et se précipiter vers son cyber café habituel. Intrigué James sortit doucement mettant en œuvre toute sa capacité à rester furtif, pour découvrir son fils en train de pleurer près d'une inconnue au longs cheveux blonds qui semblait blessée.

- Pleure pas bonhomme, c'est rien j'ai vu pire!

- Qui te frappe, dis, qui te frappe?

- Laisse Lian, je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça…

L'inconnu semblait très faible et James décida de faire connaître sa présence.

- Julian, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

- Papa? Je…enfin, faut l'aider, je t'expliquerai, promis, aide la!!!

Inconnu eut un sursaut en entendant la phrase de l'enfant et un drôle d'expression traversa son visage. James voyant l'état de "l'amie" de son fils, la souleva dans ses bras, et la conduisit vers son 4x4. Il proposa de l'emmener à l'hôpital sans conviction. L'inconnu se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Ils conduisirent en silence l'inconnu jusque chez eux, ou James installa leur invité dans la chambre d'ami, avant de lui prodiguer des soins. Julian qui supervisait les opérations parut soulagé. Puis après lui avoir administrer un sédatif, James se tourna vers son fils et lui fit signe de l'accompagner à la cuisine, où il se mit en devoir de faire le dîner en attendant les explications de son fils.

- Papa, on s'est rencontré y quoi, deux semaines et on a sympathisé, elle est adorable, elle a pas eu de veine, elle avait faim, et elle se fait battre par quelqu'un, je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

- Je comprends, mais tu aurais pu m'avertir la directrice de St Hélène m'a téléphoné j'ai du quitter l'hôpital en urgence…

- Désol

- Pas grave, ton amie peut rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

- Merci!

James se retourna pour voir l'inconnue adossée au chambranle de la porte

- Comment?

- Constitution solide, c'est tout…

- Ah retournez vous coucher je fais le dîner, nous mangerons dans une heure, profitez-en pour vous reposer.

   L'inconnu tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux battants ses reins.

James soupira, envoya son fils faire ses devoir. Une étrange impression envahit son cœur, mais il la repoussa au loin tout en remuant les tomates qui finissait de se ramollir dans la casserole…

( A suivre)

Eresh': Tout d'abord pardon pour le retard je suis inexcusable. Ensuite, c'est vrai que ce chapitre peut sembler étrange, mais je pense que tout le monde aura compris donc ça devrai aller. Gros bisous a tous, je ne m'attarde pas sur ce chapitre, je répondrai au review dans le prochain chapitre, désolée, faut que je rattrape mon retard!!!!

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si je dois passer cette fic en prioritaire ou non, au lieu de travailler sur d'autre projets…au fait, tout le monde à deviné qui était qui ou bien?


End file.
